


Дело: Регистрация Супергероев (или Как должна была закончиться Гражданская война супергероев)

by captainsilent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Courtroom Drama - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: От автора: Марвел утверждает, что гражданская война - это то, что случается, когда супергерои сталкиваются с реальным миром. Не знаю, в каком мире они живут, потому что в реальном мире всё происходит не так; а так, как здесь.это способ для меня разобраться со своим раздражением по поводу всей этой гражданской войны, а также Эры Альтрона и Тони-хейта. Но я не смогла не сделать окончание с надеждой на лучшее, которого, я боюсь, мы не получили от фильма.





	Дело: Регистрация Супергероев (или Как должна была закончиться Гражданская война супергероев)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In re: Superhero Registration (Or How the Superhero Civil War Should Have Ended)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379075) by [Caroly214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroly214/pseuds/Caroly214). 

> От автора: Как вы могли догадаться из саммери, Тони Старк – мой любимый Мститель, так что Стив может показаться не очень, но я не намеренно демонизирую его. Я дала Стиву мнения, основывая на том, что я читала в фанфиках и комментариях о регистрации (особенно сравнение с нацистами). И так как я начала думать обо всём этом до того, как детали сюжета Гражданской войны были раскрыты, я основывала регистрацию супергероев в первую очередь на комиксах, так что здесь нет ничего о Баки.  
Кроме того, я посмотрела лишь первую половину первого сезона Сорвиголовы. Я также не видела Эру Альтрона после просмотра её в кинотеатре в прошлом году, так что если что-то помню не так, скажите мне.   
Чтобы не было очень скучно, здесь всё не полностью юридически верно. Всё, что вам нужно знать, это то, что обеспечительные меры — это что-то вроде временного запретительного судебного приказа.   
Наконец, Стони здесь очень UST, потому что я, как оказалось, неспособна писать ничего другого. Но их отношения слишком интересные, чтобы игнорировать.  
Да, в реальной жизни я юрист. Вся моя карьера заключалась в том, что я работала на разных должностях в правительстве. Кроме этого, я занималась лицензиями на осуществление профессиональной деятельности (в основном архитекторов, инженеров и агентов по недвижимости) и защитой правительства от исков, включая иски по поводу гражданских прав. Этот опыт однозначно повлиял на то, как я подошла к этому (хоть и ни один из юристов здесь не основывался на мне).

Черта была подведена; по обе её стороны были бывшие друзья, которые стояли друг напротив друга, как враги в ожидании битвы. Глядя по ту сторону прохода, Стив не мог понять, как они оказались в таком положении – как простое несогласие перешло в полноценную войну.

Тишина была оглушительная, она давила на них всех. Стив открыл рот, - он не был уверен, что сказать, но отчаянно хотел заполнить эту тишину, преодолеть пропасть между двумя сторонами прежде чем всё зайдёт слишком далеко. Но он не успел ничего сказать; другой голос дал понять, что битва началась:

\- Всем встать.

На этом все подорвались на ноги, обращая всё внимание на судью, входящую в зал. Судья, крохотная женщина со стальными седыми волосами и строгим выражением лица, смерила взвешенным взглядом собравшихся супергероев, садясь на своё место и позволяя всем остальным сделать то же.   
Чистым, отчётливым голосом она огласила:

\- Это слушание по поводу обеспечительных мер по делу «Роджерс и другие против США». Насколько мне известно, ходатайство заключается в том, чтобы суд приостановил исполнение Акта Регистрации Супергероев. Адвокаты, вы готовы начать?

Адвокаты хором ответили: «Да, Ваша честь», - после чего адвокат истца, педантичный на вид, напомнивший этим Стиву о Филе Коулсоне, низкий мужчина, поднялся. 

\- Спасибо, Ваша честь. Это установительный иск, путём которого истцы, все супергерои, хотят добиться признания Акта Регистрации Супергероев неконституционным, так как он нарушает Первую поправку о свободе собраний; Четвертую поправку о необоснованных обысках и задержаниях; Пятую поправку о праве на надлежащее судебное разбирательство; а также Четырнадцатую поправку, которая гарантирует равенство перед законом. Акт Регистрации Супергероев также нарушает Тринадцатую поправку, которая запрещает рабство и принудительный труд. Доказательства, которые предоставят сегодня истцы, покажут, что смогут выиграть это дело по сути благодаря существенности доказательств, а также, что вероятность вреда, который принесёт истцам Акт Регистрации Супергероев, если ему позволят стать законом, превышает степень вреда, который понесёт правительство, если Акт не станет законом. Спасибо, - на этом он сел.

Стив и его коллеги в шоке уставились на адвоката. И это всё? А где страсть? Где рвение? Их адвокат говорил так, будто читал вслух юридический документ.

Всё ещё пораженные, они обернулись к ещё одному истцу, Мэтту Мёрдоку, который лишь пожал плечами.

\- Я же говорил вам, что всё будет не так, как по телевизору, - прошептал он. (Стив знал, как Мэтт понимал, что все они смотрели на него, но он не был уверен в том, как Мэтт понимал, что они все были удивлены. Как часто ему приходилось объяснять людям, что работа юриста совсем не такая, как её показывают по телевизору?)

В это время адвокат правительства, высокая худая женщина с длинными каштановыми волосами (и маленькой татуировкой на лодыжке, с удивлением отметил Стив) поднялась и начала своё вступительное слово. 

\- Ваша честь, Акт Регистрации Супергероев – это правомерное применение правительством своих полномочий по осуществлению охраны порядка. Многие профессионалы, чья работа влияет на общественную безопасность, как например врачи, юристы, инженеры и сотрудники полиции, подвергаются регулированию, и также должны поддаваться регулированию супергерои. И в то время как профессиональная регистрация обычно осуществляется на уровне штатов, а не на федеральном, природа работы супергероев, которые часто имеют дело с проблемами на государственном и даже мировом уровне, делает федеральную администрацию более подходящим органом для регулирования супергероев. Кроме того, многие штаты с этим согласны, и многие из них направляют консультативные заключения от имени правительства. 

\- Обстоятельства этого дела не требуют выдачи решения об обеспечительных мерах, - продолжила она. – Истцы не выиграют это дело по сути, так как Акт Регистрации Супергероев не нарушает их конституционных прав. Вероятность вреда гораздо больше по отношению к правительству, а тем самым, по отношению к общественности, если Акт Регистрации не будет применяться и супергероям будет позволено дальше работать без регулирования. Спасибо.

Когда адвокат правительства села, Стив нахмурился. Их ситуация была не такая, как у врачей. Правительство действительно собирается так защищать свою сторону?  
Судья кивнула, её выражение лица не выдавало ничего. Она повернулась к столу истцов.

\- Адвокат истцов, Вы можете вызывать своего первого свидетеля.

Их адвокат снова поднялся.

\- Спасибо, Ваша честь. Истцы вызывают Капитана Стивена Роджерса для дачи показаний.

Пройдя по залу суда к свидетельской трибуне и дав присягу, Стив должен был признать, что нервничал. Да, он и раньше был на всеобщем обозрении на сцене, но у него не было личного интереса в продаже облигаций военных займов. Это было больше похоже на битву, но не такую, в какой он когда-либо участвовал. Не смотря на то, что он готовился вместе со своим адвокатом, это была битва, которую он не знал, как выиграть.

\- Капитан, Вы можете назвать своё полное имя и дату рождения?

\- Стивен Грант Роджерс. Я родился 4 июля 1918 года.

Пока что было легко.

\- Вы можете коротко описать свою военную службу?

\- Я добровольно вступил на военную службу в армию США в апреле 1942 года. В июне того же года я принял участие в Операции «Возрождение», в ходе которой мне была введена сыворотка суперсолдата. После того я провёл около года работая в программе продажи облигаций военных займов с Объединённой организацией обслуживания военных сил, прежде чем отправиться на поле боя вместе со Стратегическим Научным Резервом. В январе 1945 я утопил самолёт ГИДРы в Северной Атлантике, чтобы предотвратить бомбардировку американских городов. Я был объявлен безвестно отсутствующим и числящимся убитым вскоре после этого.

\- Что случилось после того, как Вы утопили самолёт?

\- Я был заморожен во льдах в течении 67 лет. В 2012 я был найден и, ну… разморожен, - Стив скривился от выбранного слова, так как оно создавало впечатление, что кто-то достал его из морозилки и разморозил прежде чем готовить ужин. Но это было наиболее точное описание. 

\- И после того, как Вы были «разморожены», что Вы сделали?

\- Я объединился с Мстителями во время вторжения Читаури в 2012. Тогда я присоединился к Щ.И.Т.у, пока он не был уничтожен в 2014, - тогда мы узнали, что в него проникла ГИДРа. После этого я присоединился к воссоединённым Мстителям в качестве капитана команды, - наконец, подумал Стив. Это должно закончить скучный пересказ биографии. Разве все это уже не знали?

\- Так Вы подпадаете под категорию «супергероя»?

\- Да.

\- И Вы также подпадаете под эту категорию в рамках Акта Регистрации Супергероев, так ведь?

\- Да.

\- Как Вы узнали об Акте?

\- Тони Старк и Генерал Росс сообщили мне незадолго до того, как он был вынесен в Конгрессе. 

\- Вы верите, что Акт необходим?

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Это была часть, которая имела значение.

\- Нет. Мы, супергерои, можем контролировать себя сами без вмешательства правительства.

\- Вы верите, что Акт неконституционен?

Прежде чем Стив смог ответить, адвокат правительства поднялась.

\- Протестую. Призыв к даче юридического заключения. 

Стив едва сдержал раздражение. Вопрос стоял о его правах; разве он не имел права высказаться?

Судья объявила: 

\- Протест принят, - но, очевидно, чувствуя раздражение Стива, обернулась к нему. – Я ценю Вашу готовность поделиться своим мнением, Капитан, но ответственность за принятие решений по закону лежит на мне. Вы здесь, чтобы представить факты по делу, которые необходимы для анализа. Закон существует не в вакууме. 

Слегка успокоенный, Стив с уважением кивнул, вспоминая, что адвокат не раз повторял ему - первым правилом в юридической практике является «не выведи из себя судью».

Его адвокат, однако, спокойно к этому отнёсся, просто переходя к следующему вопросу.

\- Как Акт повлияет на Ваши возможности действовать в качестве супергероя?

\- Он значительно усложнит это. Гораздо меньше вероятность того, что мы сможем делать то, что нужно, если мы будем волноваться о том, что люди будут знать наши личности и смогут напасть на нас или, что ещё хуже, на наши семьи. Это также добавит тонну бюрократии и связанной с ней волокиты, которая будет мешать нам помогать людям.

\- Вы верите, что Акт соответствует американским ценностям?

Стив помотал головой.

\- Нет, - с чувством ответил он. – Правительство не должно вмешиваться в наши возможности делать свою работу. И правительство точно не должно выделять группу людей для другого к ним отношения. Это дискриминация.

\- Вы верите, что Акт необоснованно выделяет группу супергероев?

Стив кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох. Вот именно то, что он должен был заставить судью (и американцев) понять.

\- Да. Нас выделяют по признаку того, кем мы есть; любой человек с суперсилами должен регистрироваться и работать на правительство. Это напоминает мне нацистов, которые заставляли евреев носить знаки с жёлтыми звёздами. 

Отвечая, он смотрел прямо на Тони, Наташу и всех остальных, кто сидел за столом ответчиков. Он ожидал, что они будут полны стыда, видя то, что они делают. Но в основном они сидели с каменными лицами. Стив едва сдержал раздраженный стон. Как они могли не видеть, что творят?

Слова его адвоката выдернули его из размышлений:

\- У меня больше нет вопросов, Ваша честь.

Судья кивнула и адвокат сел.

\- Вы можете начать перекрестный допрос, адвокат защиты, - сказала судья.

Стив сел ровнее, так как это была опасная часть. Его адвокат готовил его к этому как мог, но Стив всё ещё чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку зверем, замершим перед хищником.

\- Спасибо, Ваша честь, - адвокат правительства ему улыбнулась, но её улыбка была резковата. – Капитан Роджерс, Вы заявили, что подпадаете под категорию супергероя, так ведь?

Стив осторожно кивнул.

\- Да.

\- И суть этой категории в том, что супергерои защищают общественность от угроз, с которыми органы «менее супер», вроде полиции и армии, не способны справиться, так?

\- Да.

\- Угрозы, с которыми обычно имеют дело супергерои, включают инопланетные вторжения и роботов?

Стив снова кивнул.

\- Да.

\- Итак, Вы верите, что защищать общественность - это важное задание?

\- Да.

\- Но Вы также знаете, что битвы с этими «супер» угрозами могут привести к случайным жертвам и разрушениям, разве нет?

Стив скривился, думая о разрушениях в Нью-Йорке после вторжения Читаури и Соковии после битвы с Альтроном. 

\- Да.

\- Даже с наилучшими намерениями всё может пойти не так, правда?

Стив знал, что его втягивали в ритм автоматического ответа «да», но было трудно этому сопротивляться. У него не было выбора, кроме как давать утвердительные ответы на её вопросы.

\- Да.

\- И именно по этой причине у людей должно быть надлежащее образование и тренировки, чтобы уменьшить возможность того, что что-то пойдёт не так.

\- Да.

\- Это могло бы привести к огромному вреду, если любой мог бы работать, например, доктором, без соответствующего образования, разве не так?

\- Да, могло бы.

\- И когда люди пострадали или их собственность повреждена, у них должна быть возможность обратиться за возмещением ущерба, правда?

\- Да.

Адвокат правительства кивнула, остановившись на мгновение, и сменила тему.

\- Вы знаете, что правительство регулирует некоторые профессии уже десятки лет?

На миг растерявшись, Стив запнулся.

\- Эм, нет.

\- Больше того, профессиональная регистрация существовала уже на время начала Второй мировой. Вы знали?

Разве она не то же самое только что спросила?

\- Нет.

\- Ваша мать была медсестрой, разве нет?

Стив нахмурился. При чем здесь его мать?

\- Да, она была медсестрой.

\- Больше того, она была зарегистрированной медсестрой, так?

Стив попытался вспомнить. Он в детстве никогда не обращал на это внимания, но помнил подобную формулировку по отношению к матери.

\- Да, насколько я помню.

\- Вы знаете, что она должна была сделать, чтобы считаться зарегистрированной медсестрой?

Стив помотал головой. Его мать стала медсестрой до того, как он родился.

\- Нет.

\- Так Вы не знаете, что «зарегистрированной» она была потому, что она получила лицензию от штата?

Стив нахмурился. Он ничего подобного не помнил. Но когда он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, в голове всплыло воспоминание: однажды, когда мама была уставшей после суточной смены, она жаловался кому-то из их соседей об «этих девушках», которые говорили, что они медсёстры, но у них не было надлежащей подготовки. Но так как лицензии не были обязательными, они всё равно могли называть себя медсёстрами и создавали плохую репутацию тем, у кого были лицензии. Он никогда не сопоставлял эти два факта - то, что его мать была «зарегистрированной» медсестрой и регистрацию супергероев. 

Он, очевидно, потерялся в мыслях, так как адвокат правительства позвала его по имени.

\- Капитан Роджерс? С Вами всё в порядке?

Покраснев от смущения, он помотал головой.

\- Я в порядке. Извините, просто вспоминал кое-что, что сказала моя мать. Кажется, я помню, что у неё была лицензия.

Адвокат лишь кивнула, глядя на свои записи. Тогда она подняла голову и спросила:

\- Во время Второй мировой Вы возглавляли группу, называемую «Воющие коммандос», так?

Растерявшись от смены темы, Стив кивнул.

Адвокат правительства в ответ нахмурился.

\- Это утвердительный ответ? – переспросила она.

Ещё больше покраснев, Стив вспомнил, что его адвокат говорил ему отвечать чётко и вербально, чтобы секретарь мог занести его ответ в протокол.

\- Да.

\- Разве один из членов Воющих коммандос не был американцем японского происхождения?

Стив нахмурился, не будучи уверенный, куда она ведёт.

\- Да. Сержант Джим Морита.

\- Разве семью сержанта Мориты не заключили в концентрационный лагерь вместе с другими японскими иммигрантами и американцами японского происхождения после Перл Харбор?

\- Да, это так, - ответил Стив. Он всё ещё был поражен, спустя все эти годы, как Джим – и Гейб – могли так самоотверженно сражаться за США, хоть страна, которую они называли домом, так ужасно повелась с их семьями. 

\- Скажите, Капитан Роджерс, Вы когда-либо высказывались по поводу такого отношения к американцам японского происхождения?

Удивленный, Стив ответил:

\- В разговорах со многими людьми, включая чиновников.

\- Но не публично, - подытожила адвокат; по её тону и позе было явно видно, что она знала, каким будет его ответ.

Краснея от смущения, Стив признал:

\- Нет. Шла война.

\- Хм, - многозначительно ответила адвокат. – А что по поводу сержанта Габриеля Джонса, ещё одного из Воющих коммандос? Вы делали публичные заявления против законов об ограничении прав афроамериканцев, включая и его?

Скривившись, Стив признал:

\- Нет.

Он не скрывал, что ненавидел Джима Кроу – даже отказывался выступать перед сегрегациями – но он никогда не делал публичных заявлений. Путешествуя с Объединённой организацией обслуживания военных сил у него было ограниченное количество возможностей высказаться вне сценария, и сражаясь, у него не было ни времени, ни возможности делать публичные заявления. Вместо этого его действия говорили сами за себя, и то, что в его команде были и афроамериканец, и американец японского происхождения, делало его позицию ясной. Теперь, однако, он жалел, что не высказывал своё мнение.

\- А сейчас? Вы высказывались по поводу современных движений за гражданские права?

Хмурясь, Стиву пришлось снова признать:

\- Нет. Я либо пытался наверстать упущенное за 70 лет, либо выполнял миссии. У меня не было времени узнать о них что-то, а говоря, не зная сути, можно и ухудшить ситуацию, а не помочь.

\- Но Вы высказываетесь в этом случае.

Стив кивнул, чувствуя себя увереннее.

\- Да.

Адвокат холодно заметила:

\- Похоже, Капитан Роджерс, Вы высказываетесь против того, что Вы считаете несправедливым, только если это имеет отношение к Вам. Это так?

Раздражаясь, Стив ответил:

\- Нет, это неправда.

Адвокат лишь приподняла бровь.

\- Нет, Капитан Роджерс? В таком случае, Вы можете привести примеры случаев, когда Вы публично высказывались против несправедливости по отношению к другим?

Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но, чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки, он осознал, что таких примеров нет. С пылающим от стыда лицом он склонил голову и тихо признал:

\- Не могу.

Адвокат смерила его расчетливым взглядом и снова сменила тему.

\- Хоть Вы и не высказывались против этого публично и не имели возможности изучить проблему детально, Вы слышали о недавних движениях за гражданские права, особенно по поводу поведения полиции, так ведь?

\- Эм…да, слышал.

\- Вы помните, какие жалобы высказывали люди против полицейских?

В растерянности не понимая, куда она ведёт, он ответил:

\- Да. Полиция несоразмерно применяет огонь на поражение против афроамериканцев.

Адвокат кивнула.

\- Вы помните ещё какие-то конкретные жалобы?

Стив нахмурился.

\- Вы имеете в виду использование полицией вооружения?

\- Это одна из них, но не та, которую я имела в виду. Вы слышали о жалобе по поводу того, что полицейские снимают именной жетон?

Стив неуверенно кивнул, пытаясь вспомнить.

\- Да, кажется, я помню, что слышал об этом. Это была проблема в Фергюсоне, да?

\- Да. Как Вы считаете, жалоба на то, что полицейские снимают именной жетон - обоснованная?

Стив снова кивнул.

\- Ну, да, люди заслуживают знать, кто… - он оборвал фразу, осознавая, что попался.

Адвокат лишь приподняла бровь, будто бросая ему вызов.

\- Люди заслуживают знать что, Капитан Роджерс?

Он вздохнул.

\- Они заслуживают знать, кто применяет к ним силу.

\- В интересах ответственности?

\- Да.

\- Потому что граждане не могут обратиться за возмещением вреда, если они не знают, кто применял к ним силу?

\- Да.

\- Вы знали, что во многих штатах полицейские должны получить лицензию?

Стив нахмурился. Правда?

\- Нет, я не знал.

\- Вы знали, что к полицейским могут быть применены дисциплинарные меры, если они нарушают правила и стандарты для полицейских?

\- Нет, этого я тоже не знал.

\- Вы знали, что во многих штатах представители общественности могут увидеть онлайн, к какому полицейскому применялись дисциплинарные меры?

\- Нет, не знал, - Стив начинал чувствовать себя заезженной пластинкой. 

Адвокат приподняла подбородок, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Так скажите мне, Капитан Роджерс, Вы считаете, что супергерои не должны подчиняться тем же стандартам ответственности, что установлены для полиции?

\- Это не то же самое, - запротестовал он.

\- Каким образом? Потому что единственная разница, которую вижу я, это то, что супергерои могут стать причиной больших разрушений и навредить большему количеству людей, чем полиция.

Его адвокат поднялся.

\- Протестую. Спорный вопрос.

\- Протест принят.

Адвокат правительства взглянула на свои записи, так что у Стива появилась возможность глубоко вдохнуть, пытаясь успокоиться. Её вопросы затронули за живое и не раз. Однако, у него была лишь минута, чтобы попытаться собраться с мыслями, прежде чем адвокат правительства подняла голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

\- Капитан, я хотела бы вернуться к кое-чему, что Вы сказали во время прямого допроса: а точнее, что регистрация супергероев напомнила Вам о том, как нацисты заставляли евреев носить значки с желтой звездой. Это так?

Стив кивнул, чувствуя себя уверенней на знакомой территории. 

\- Да.

\- Нацисты обвиняли евреев во всех бедах и устраивали преследования, в конечном счете убив миллионы.

\- Да.

\- То, что они заставляли их носить значки с желтой звездой, как Вы упомянули, было лишь одним из способ, каким нацисты преследовали их.

\- Да.

\- Нацисты также отбирали и уничтожали собственность евреев, разве нет?

\- Да.

\- И нацисты заставляли евреев жить в гетто. 

\- Да.

\- В конце концов, нацисты отправляли евреев в концентрационные лагеря, где их либо убивали, либо заставляли работать как рабов, так?

\- Да.

\- Так каким образом регистрация супергероев является тем же, что делали нацисты? Согласно Акту, супергерои должны носить значки, которые показывают, кто они?

Стив нахмурился.

\- Ну, нет.

\- Акт позволяет отбирать у супергероев собственность?

\- Нет.

\- Соответственно Акту супергерои должны жить в гетто?

\- Нет.

\- Акт заставляет супергероев заниматься рабским трудом? 

\- Он заставляет их работать на правительство, - заметил Стив.

\- Но Акт никого не заставляет работать без оплаты труда, разве нет?

\- Ну, нет.

\- Если он на что и похож, то скорее на призыв на военную службу, правда?

Стив неуверенно замер.

\- Наверное...

\- И Акт не призывает к убийству супергероев.

\- Нет, - признал Стив. 

\- Так Акт не имеет отношения ни к чему из того, что делали нацисты, так?

\- Ну, нет, не имеет, - вынужден был признать Стив.

\- Так как образом Акт напоминает Вам то, что делали нацисты?

\- Согласно Акту люди с суперсилами должны быть зарегистрированы правительством.

\- Но люди с суперсилами могут становить угрозу общественности, разве нет?

\- Ну, да, могут.

\- Есть ещё какие-то признаки, по каким Акт напоминает Вам о том, что делали нацисты?  
Стив нахмурился.

\- Он выделяет одну группу, к которой предполагается другое отношение. 

Адвокат приподняла бровь.

\- Так по Вашему определению, любое, что выделяет одну группу для другого к ней отношения, похоже на то, что делали нацисты?

\- Да, - твердо ответил Стив.

Адвокат взмахнула головой и вздохнула.

\- Капитан, навёрстывая упущенное о современно мире, Вы слышали о законе Годвина*?

Стив нахмурился.

\- Кажется. По-моему, он в моём списке вещей, которые нужно изучить.

Адвокат лишь кивнула. 

\- Вам стоит его изучить, Капитан. Больше нет вопросов, Ваша честь.

\- Повторный прямой допрос? – спросила судья у адвоката Стива.

\- Нет, Ваша честь.

Судья повернулась к Стиву.

\- Ваш допрос окончен, Капитан.

Стив с облегчением покинул скамью свидетелей и вернулся к столу истцов. 

\- У Вас есть ещё свидетели?

\- Нет, Ваша честь. Истцы завершают изложение доводов. 

Судья кивнула, поворачиваясь к адвокату правительства.

\- Защита может вызывать первого свидетеля.

\- Спасибо, Ваша честь. Защита вызывает Тони Старка.

Стив наблюдал как Тони пересёк зал суда, останавливаясь возле трибуны свидетелей. Он испытывал противоречивые чувства к бывшему товарищу по команде. Первое время их отношения были трудными, но Стив считал, что они стали друзьями. Но причины его действий он понять не мог.

\- Можете, пожалуйста, назвать своё полное имя для протокола?

\- Энтони Эдвард Старк, - как обычно, Тони выглядел расслабленным и уверенным. Иногда Стив не мог не ненавидеть Тони, хоть немного; это был один из тех моментов.

\- Мистер Старк, Вы знаете, что такое профессиональная регистрация?

\- Да. Она также называется лицензией на осуществление профессиональной деятельности, и я предпочитаю этот термин.

\- И каким образом Вы узнали об этом?

\- У меня есть лицензия на профессиональную деятельность в качестве инженера в Нью-Йорке, Калифорнии и Массачусетсе. 

\- И как от инженера с профессиональной лицензией от Вас требуется, чтобы Вы соответствовали стандартам, установленным законами каждого штата?

\- Да.

Стив был удивлён ответом Тони; он казался не таким человеком, который будет следовать правилам других.

\- Что произойдёт, если Вы не будете придерживаться этих правил? – продолжила адвокат правительства.

\- Совет по лицензиям может наложить дисциплинарные ограничения: установить пробацию, приостановить действие моей лицензии или аннулировать её.

\- Почему лицензии на профессиональную деятельность так важны?

\- Они необходимы, чтобы защитить общественность. Удивительно, сколько вреда может нанести один человек. 

\- Можете привести пример?

Тони хмыкнул.

\- Их слишком много, даже если я ограничусь лишь катастрофами в сфере инженерии. Катастрофа шаттла «Челленджер» из-за повреждения уплотнительного кольца. Обвал подвесного моста Такома в 1940. Есть видео, где мост выворачивается и шатается на ветру перед падением, но к счастью ни один человек не был ранен или убит в тот момент. Обрушение подвесных галерей в отеле «Hyatt Regency» в 1981 году, когда погибло 114 людей и 216 было ранено. Инженеры, ответственные за последнее происшествие, лишились своих лицензий. 

Стив был шокирован. Он привык к тому, что люди погибают из-за жестокости. Он понятия не имел, что инженеры могут стать причиной такого разрушения и убить столько людей из-за плохого проекта. 

\- Мистер Старк, можете объяснить, почему Вы поддерживаете Акт?

Тони вздохнул.

\- Супергероям нужны стандарты и ответственность за наши поступки – и мы должны думать о наших действиях в контексте защиты общественности. Не всегда можно этого избежать, но мы всегда должны стараться уменьшить разрушения.

\- Как будет Акт действовать на практике?

\- Как и с профессиями, будет совет по лицензиям для супергероев. Совет будет устанавливать стандарты и выдавать лицензии тем, кто им соответствует. Совет будет иметь полномочия принимать дисциплинарные меры к супергероям, которые не соответствуют стандартам. Он также будет иметь полномочия применять меры к тем, кто действует в качестве супергероя, не имея лицензии.

\- Мистер Старк, Вы поддерживаете все аспекты Акта?

Тони помотал головой.

\- Нет. Положения, которые требуют, чтобы все лица с суперсилами регистрировались – это слишком. Регулироваться должна профессиональная часть, не люди. Я также не поддерживаю те положения, которые требуют, чтобы люди с суперсилами работали на правительство. Я лоббировал то, чтобы эти положения были убраны, но на уступки пока никто не идёт. Я решил, что смогу подать иск, чтобы их признали неконституционными, но я был довольно уверен, что мои бывшие коллеги успеют это сделать раньше, - иронично закончил он. 

Стив покраснел. Он не знал, что Тони поддерживал не все части Акта, хотя он и не пытался на самом деле поговорить с Тони об этом. Его также сбило с толку то, что он был, оказывается, настолько предсказуем для человека, который, по его мнению, не так уж и хорошо его знал.

Адвокат правительства продолжила свои вопросы Тони.

\- Мистер Старк, можете объяснить, почему Акт так важен для Вас?

Тони надавил пальцами на переносицу. Откинувшись на стуле, он перевёл взгляд вниз и тихо сказал:

\- Потому, что я лучше всех знаю, что дорога в Ад выложена хорошими намерениями. Я управлял Старк Индастриз как компанией по производству оружия, разрабатывая более сильное и умное оружие, чтобы защитить американцев. Я не знал, что это оружие подпольно продавалось террористам. Я доверял не тем людям и верил, что они делают всё как надо, когда всё было не так. Многие невинные люди были ранены и убиты, и я несу за это ответственность, потому что я не смог лично убедиться, что мы делаем всё так, как надо. И позже, как Мститель, я попытался построить миротворческое устройство, которое должно было защитить Землю от угроз вне нашей планеты, но оно в результате попыталось уничтожить Землю. Мы едва смогли его победить.

Тони поднял глаза, и Стив был шокирован тем, сколько боли было в его взгляде.

\- Я поддерживаю Акт потому, что я являюсь одним из тех, кто не смог защитить людей. Если бы Акт на тот момент уже действовал, я был бы первым супергероем, к которому были бы применены дисциплинарные меры Советом. Я не могу всё вернуть назад, но может, если у нас будут стандарты и ответственность, я смогу предотвратить совершение таких ошибок кем-то ещё, - закончил он с хрипотцой в голосе.

Стив пристально следил за своим бывшим коллегой, чувствуя в своём сердце ту боль, что была явно видна на лице Тони. Стив знал, что Тони обычно не демонстрировал свои эмоции открыто; у Тони всегда наготове была шутка, чтобы отвлечь внимание всех вокруг. Сколько же сил нужно было, чтобы всё это показать, не только Стиву и остальным супергероям, но и совершенно чужим людям? И как Стив никогда не осознавал, насколько глубока ненависть Тони к себе?

Прочистив горло, Тони сел ровно.

\- Вся суть в том, чтобы защитить людей. И иногда это значит, что мы должны защитить их от себя. Поэтому я поддерживаю Акт.

Стив откинулся в кресле, пораженный словами Тони. Почему он так быстро поверил во всё худшее по отношению к Тони и тем, кто его поддерживал? Почему он не уделил больше времени исследованию проблемы, насколько это похоже на профессиональную регистрацию? Почему он просто не послушал Тони, а лишь решил, что знает, что тот скажет и отбросил всё, что он говорил и что не вписывалось в представления Стива? Стив почувствовал облегчение, когда Тони высказался против наихудших пунктов, и то, как Тони описал всё остальное, казалось разумным. Теперь Капитана преследовала мысль, что может, если бы он работал с Тони, а не против него, они могли бы убедить Конгресс убрать эти пункты, которые выделяли людей с суперсилами. Может, они могли бы создать полноценный закон, который удовлетворил бы обе стороны. 

Адвокат на миг замерла, а затем тихо спросила:

\- Вы понесли ответственность за свои действия, мистер Старк?

Тони горько засмеялся.

\- В определенной степени, хоть искупление ещё не закончено. Я лично выплачиваю возмещение Соковии и Ваканде, и Организация по возмещению ущерба выплачивает возмещение Южной Корее. Были призывы к проведению судебного разбирательства надо мной как над военным преступником, но я не уверен, будет ли это осуществлено. И, конечно же, я ушел из Мстителей, надеясь, что последствия коснутся лишь меня, а не их, и это, до этого времени, по крайней мере, так и было. 

Слушая Тони, Стив чувствовал стыд. Он на самом деле не верил в ту причину для ухода из Мстителей, которую Тони тогда назвал, но он не пытался выяснить настоящую. Он также не знал о том, что Тони выплачивал возмещение или о том, что были призывы к проведению судебного процесса над ним. Вместо этого он тренировал свою новую команду и волновался о Баки, оставляя политику и административные вопросы остальным. Сколько на самом деле всего происходило, пока Стив, по собственному желанию, решил это игнорировать?

Адвокат правительства заявила:

\- Больше вопросов нет, - и села.

На кивок судьи поднялся адвокат истцов, чтобы начать перекрестный допрос.

\- Мистер Старк, Вы признаете, что инцидент в Соковии – Ваша вина?

Тони кивнул.

\- Да. 

\- Но Акт не предотвратил бы этот инцидент, разве нет?

Тони нахмурился.

\- Я не могу ответить, так как стандарты ещё не были установлены. Может, и мог бы.

\- Но даже если и будут стандарты, они могут быть неэффективны для предотвращения инцидентов вроде Соковии.

\- Возможно. Но это не значит, что мы не должны пытаться их предотвратить.

\- Но Акт не может быть эффективным, если люди не будут ему следовать?

Тони уставился на своего оппонента, моргая. Наконец, он с удивлением спросил:

\- Вы серьёзно сейчас предположили, что потому, что некоторые люди не будут следовать закону, нам он и не нужен? Это как сказать, что люди всегда будут убивать других, так что нет причины делать убийство преступлением.

Не смотря на ситуацию, Стив едва сдержал улыбку. Не зависимо от того, согласны ли вы с ним, нужно признать, что у Тони был свой собственный стиль, который невозможно подавить, даже в суде. Хоть Стив и завидовал немного тому, что Тони не поддавался на провокации адвоката соглашаться с ним, как делал он сам, во время перекрестного допроса.

Их адвокат слегка покраснел, но не растерялся.

\- Мы выяснили, что Вы были неправы, но Вы не можете заявить, что другие супергерои, вроде Капитана Америки, совершали поступки, которые требуют контроля от правительства, разве нет?

Стоя у трибуны, Тони замер, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Эм, - начал было он и сглотнул. – Вообще-то, я могу заявить, что да.

Всех в зале суда будто обдали холодной водой. Все были в шоке, пристально глядя либо на Тони, либо на Стива. Со своей стороны, Стив не мог думать. Он знал, что не идеален, но были трудно слышать это так, от Тони.

Оглядываясь по сторонам, он понял, что никто не выглядел более удивленным, чем их адвокат. Стив слышал историю об Аврааме Линкольне, о том, что не стоит задавать вопрос, на который ты не знаешь ответа. Очевидно, будучи ослепленным кристально чистой репутацией Капитана Америки, его адвокат забыл этот урок. Абсолютно потеряв линию допроса, адвокат выдавил: «Вопросов больше нет», - и сел. 

Судья повернулась к адвокату правительства.

\- Я так понимаю, Вы хотели бы повторный прямой допрос.

Адвокат кивнула.

\- Да, Ваша честь, - повернувшись к Тони, она обратилась уже к нему: - Мистер Старк, Вы можете объяснить свой последний ответ?

Тони закрыл глаза и ссутулился, пытаясь казаться меньше. Глядя вниз, он говорил тихо, даже Стив с трудом его слышал.

\- Во время инцидента в Соковии, я работал с доктором Беннером над новым методом остановки Альтрона, когда Кэп ворвался к нам вместе с Алой Ведьмой. Он сказал мне остановить всё, что мы делаем, и когда мы отказались, он напал на меня.

Стив хотел сбежать, закрыть глаза, сделать что-нибудь, лишь не видеть, как Тони вспоминает тот момент, как капитан его команды и друг напал на него. И он очень чётко ощущал присутствие рядом Ванды, их единство в этом вопросе лишь придавало силы словам Тони. Но он должен был это увидеть; он должен был понести ответственность за свои действия. 

Адвокат правительства была поражена.

\- Каким образом напал?

\- Он бросил в меня щит.

Женщина нахмурилась.

\- Вы были в броне Железного человека?

Тони помотал головой.

\- Не в тот момент, но на мне была перчатка от брони.

\- Как закончилось это нападение?

\- Появился Тор и остановил нас.

\- Вы знаете, почему Капитан Роджерс напал на Вас?

Тони вздохнул.

\- Я позже узнал, что Алая Ведьма сказала ему, что я не вижу разницы между спасением мира и его уничтожением, - он поднял голову, глядя прямо на адвоката и игнорируя Стива и остальных супергероев. – Я понимаю, что я облажался. Но я пытался помочь. И буквально за пять минут до того, как Алая Ведьма сказала это Капитану, она работала на Альтрона, пытаясь уничтожить мир, потому что винила меня за смерть своей семьи из-за оружия, которое Старк Индастриз продавала террористам, и это, - он поднял руки, будто сдаваясь, - справедливо. Но вот так. Кроме того, она залезла ко мне в голову, показывая видение вторжения на Землю, все мои товарищи по команде были мертвы, кроме Кэпа, который сказал мне, что я мог их спасти, поэтому я и создал Альтрона. И она залезла в головы к почти всем остальным членам команды, провоцируя Халка прийти в бешенство. Учитывая всё это, мне казалось, что уровень доверия к ней был достаточно низким, чтобы мой же товарищ по команде не воспринял её слова как истину. Но ей дали кредит доверия, а мне нет, - с горькой нотой в голосе закончил он.

Стив почувствовал как то, что осталось от его сердца, было разбито на ещё более мелкие кусочки. Он всё ещё не знал, почему он поверил Ванде и напал на Тони. Даже если в её словах была доля истины – и учитывая обстоятельства, может, так и было – он даже не попытался поговорить со своими товарищами по команде, а вошел в мастерскую уже решив, что они были неправы. В тот момент Стив просто был настолько зол на Тони. Тони всегда цеплял его за живое и Стив больше не мог это терпеть. Но теперь, спустя несколько месяцев после инцидента, Стив знал, что был неправ в том, как отреагировал. Теперь у Стива не было выбора – он видел, как его действия ранили бывшего товарища по команде.

Адвокат продолжила допрос.

\- Это был единственный инцидент с другим Мстителем?

Тони помотал головой.

\- Нет. Когда мы только обнаружили Альтрона, у меня была почти истерика, когда я осознал, что случилось – ну, что случилось и что всё ещё могло случиться, - Стив взглянул вниз, помня, как никто из них сначала, кроме Тони, не понял, что случилось с ДЖАРВИСом. Он лишь помнил свой шок и злость и то, как Тони рассмеялся, на что он и остальные отреагировал плохо, думая о нём худшее в который раз. Зная, насколько близок Тони был с ДЖАРВИСом, истерический смех Тони после его смерти был понятен, но никто из них этого не понял.

И сам вспоминая, Тони продолжил:

\- Тор вернулся, когда потерял след Альтрона, и напал на меня. Он схватил меня за горло и поднял, - Тони горько усмехнулся. – Это, похоже, фишка – хватать меня за горло. Но другие случаи были с врагами. Это было впервые, когда подобное сделал товарищ по команде. 

\- Вы были в броне?

\- Нет.

\- Но Тор – асгардиец с суперсилой, разве нет?

Тони хмыкнул.

\- Могу уверить Вас, что да, по личному опыту.

Адвокат кивнула.

\- Мистер Старк, Вы сказали, что Вы ушли из Мстителей, чтобы защитить их, но было ли это единственной причиной?

В зале суда повисла тишина, можно было услышать дыхание присутствующих даже без суперслуха. Ожидая ответа, Стив затаил дыхание.

Тони вздохнул и ссутулился. 

\- Нет, не единственная. Одно дело, что они не были со мной согласны, что, на самом деле, случалось очень часто. Но совершенно другое дело – нападать на меня по этой причине. Я знаю, что я был не прав, но это была ошибка и мои намерения были хорошими, но они отнеслись ко мне, будто я намеренно пытался нанести вред людям. Не смотря на наши тренировки, опыт, общие цели, мы не были командой. Некоторые из нас доверяли друг другу, но никто не доверял всем. Поэтому я ушел, так как я не могу доверить своим товарищам по команде прикрыть свой тыл. Я всегда думал бы, «что они сделают в следующий раз, когда будут со мной не согласны?». Похоже, нам повезло, что на этот раз они подали иск, а не начали полноценную войну.

Стив закрыл глаза. Самое худшее было в том, что Тони был прав. Бывшие Мстители не были командой. Стив доверял Наташе и Клинту, чуть меньше – Брюсу и Тору, но он никогда полностью не доверял Тони. Он знал, что у Тони и Наташи была своя история, что заставляло их держаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки (и это, кстати, было одной из причин, почему Стив был настолько удивлён, когда Наташа стала на сторону Тони). И он на самом деле понятия не имел, насколько остальные доверяли друг другу. Он пытался исправить это с новой командой, но это не уменьшило горечь в мыслях о бывшей команде.  
И Тони не знал, насколько прав он был по поводу полноценной войны. Стив думал над тем, чтобы сопротивляться Акту, даже силой. Он был сейчас так благодарен Мэтту, который оставил свою анонимность, чтобы убедить остальных недовольных супергероев подать иск, чтобы остановить Акт, а не бороться против него и тех, кто его поддерживает. Что бы случилось, если бы они начали драться? Кто был бы ранен или даже убит? Сколько разрушений они бы спровоцировали? И кто защищал бы людей, пока они бы дрались между собой?

Наконец столкнувшись с реальностью, Стив был уверен, что если бы смог вернуться назад во времени, то поступил бы иначе. И не только по отношению к Акту – он хотел вернуться и начать всё с начала с Тони.

Стив не мог отрицать, что всегда был опрометчив; чаще, чем стоило бы, он действовал, не подумав, просто следуя первому инстинкту. Он видел задиру и вступал с ним в драку. Но были ли они задирами или он был настолько уверен, что задиры везде, что видел их даже там, где их не было?

С самого начала он видел Тони как задиру, так как у него было больше денег, чем здравого смысла, и он сносил всех на своём пути. Он был уверен, что Тони считал себя лучше, чем все вокруг и именно поэтому настаивал на том, чтобы делать всё самому. Но оглядываясь назад, Стив видел доказательства того, что всё было совсем не так. Тони не обязан был делать броню Железного человека, вернувшись из Афганистана. Он не обязан был останавливать производство оружия в Старк Индастриз, обнаружив, что его продавали террористам. Он не обязан был подвергать себя опасности, чтобы защитить других и жертвовать собой, чтобы увести ядерную боеголовку от Нью-Йорка. Он не обязан был заново формировать и спонсировать Мстителей после уничтожений Щ.И.Т.а и не был обязан уступать Стиву место лидера.

Тони никаким образом не был идеален; как и у всех, у него были свои недостатки, и он совершал ошибки. И то, что он был супергероем (и супергением, по мнению многих) наверняка лишь усиливало эти недостатки, а также последствия ошибок. Но он не был плохим человеком. Почему же Стив относился к нему как таковому? Почему Стив решил, что поступки Тони происходили из плохих намерений, не смотря на то, что все доказательства указывали на обратное?

Пока Стив разбирался со своим личным кризисом, адвокат правительства села и Тони ушел от трибуны свидетелей, вернувшись к столу ответчиков. Осматривая зал суда, Стив увидел, что Наташа положила руку на плечо Тони, даря поддержку и мягко говоря ему что-то на ухо. И снова Стив был поражен тем, что видел – двое людей, которые, как он думал, не нравились друг другу и не доверяли друг другу, работали вместе. Стив верил Наташе, так почему он не доверился ей в этом?

Судья прочистила горло, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Я прочитала письменные заявления сторон и рассмотрела все доказательства, - начала она. – Я приняла решение о наложении обеспечительных мер на исполнение Акта в его требовании, что любой человек с суперсилами должен подвергаться правительственной регистрации, не смотря на то, действуют они в качестве супергероя или нет. Я также приняла решении о наложении обеспечительных мер на положения, требующие от супергероев работать на правительство. Но положения Акта о лицензировании и регулировании тех, кто действует в качестве супергероев, вступят в силу. Я предоставлю письменное изложение в течении нескольких дней, где и объясню причины такого решения, - на этом она поднялась; пристав снова объявил:

\- Всем встать.

Когда все поднялись, Стив осознал, что был доволен решением судьи. Она не дала худшим положениям вступить в силу, а те, которые будут воплощены, в частности часть о профессиональной регистрации, на самом деле не казались такими уж плохими. Это было не то, что он хотел, когда входил в зал суда утром, но открытия, которые произошли за последние несколько часов, показали ему другую сторону дела. И теперь, больше всего, ему нужно было поговорить с Тони. Стив надеялся, что ещё не слишком поздно.  
Игнорируя остальных истцов (особенно Ванду), Стив пересёк залу суда к месту, где говорили Тони и Наташа. Наташа заметила его первая, суживая глаза и напрягаясь, будто готовясь к конфронтации. Тони, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, что спровоцировало такую реакцию, также напрягся. Стиву стало противно. Он вёл себя настолько отвратно, что его бывшие коллеги (друзья) напрягались, лишь видя его?

Он хотел свернуться в позе эмбриона и спрятаться где-то, но Капитан Америка не боялся делать то, что правильно, и Стив Роджерс был такой же, хоть иногда ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы понять, что же было правильным. Если Тони нашел в себе силы публично признать свои ошибки и показать – в открытом суде, абсолютным незнакомцам – всю боль, что он чувствовал, то Стив сможет найти силы на это. Он был неправ и теперь он должен был это исправить. 

Он тихо спросил:

\- Тони, мы можем поговорить? – видя, что Тони колеблется, он добавил: - Пожалуйста.  
Тони смерил его взглядом, сузив глаза, и тогда резко кивнул. Он посмотрел на Наташу, кивнул ей, но она лишь пристальней уставилась на Стива. 

\- Я буду рядом, - предупредила она, отвернулась и слегка отошла, и снова стала так, чтобы Стив был в её поле зрения. Стив знал, что она не будет колебаться, если нужно будет усмирить его, если он навредит Тони. Что странно, эта демонстрация преданности наполнила его сердце теплом; если эти двое смогли преодолеть своё прошлое и стать друзьями, возможно, ещё не всё было потеряно для него и Тони.

Он повернулся и увидел, что Тони с ожиданием смотрел на него.

\- Ну, - сказал он с вызовом в голосе. – Ты хотел поговорить, так говори.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Ему не стоит говорить, не подумав.

\- Прости меня, я был не прав по отношению к тебе.

При других обстоятельствах шок Тони был бы забавным, но не сейчас. Сейчас эта реакция лишь вогнала нож глубже в сердце Стива.

\- Почему? – спросил Тони. – Ты правда извиняешься? Сейчас?

Стив скривился. Это будет труднее, чем он ожидал.

\- Я извиняюсь, Тони. Я был прав по поводу того, что Акт выделяет группу людей с суперсилами и требует от них работать на правительство. Но я не знал о профессиональных лицензиях и не понимал твоих мотивов. Я был неправ и мне жаль, - он сделал паузу, и тогда задал вопрос, который мучил его ещё с того времени, как Тони давал показания: - Почему ты не объяснил мне?

Тони приподнял обе брови.

\- Ты бы послушал? – с искренним ошеломлением спросил он. – Ты не слушал раньше, когда я пытался что-то объяснить. У меня даже не было возможности дойти до части с объяснениями. Так что я не имел желания тратить время, пока ты бы смотрел на меня с высоты своего горделивого превосходства. 

Не давая Стиву возможности ответить, Тони продолжил: - Ты всегда думал обо мне худшее. Я давно осознал, что нет смысла пытаться расположить тебя к себе, потому что не получиться. И вот недавно, когда ты не был со мной согласен, ты напал на меня. Так что извини уж, что я не слишком горел желанием идти на риск вступить в ещё одну драку з суперсолдатом, - выплюнул он последнюю фразу.

Стив закрыл глаза. Он не могу винить Тони за то, что тот не пришел к нему, чтобы объяснить.

\- Ты прав, - сказал он, открывая глаза. – Я был несправедлив к тебе и наверняка не выслушал бы тебя. Я не знаю почему. Ты всегда выводишь меня из себя, и я не знаю, что с тобой делать.

Тони моргнул, а затем одарил его неискренней улыбкой, обычно предназначенной для прессы.

\- Не волнуйся, Кэп. Я так на многих влияю, - он пожал плечами, отворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
Стив не мог позволить, чтобы всё закончилось вот так. Их отношения останутся такими же, как и были, и Стив начинал понимать, насколько важно, чтобы они работали вместе – в этом случае и во всех остальных. Паника, которую он почувствовал, видя, как Тони собирается уйти, заставила его осознать, насколько ему нужен был Тони рядом. Драться с ним было адским опытом.

Он потянулся, чтобы схватить Тони за руку, игнорируя то, что Наташа со злостью направилась к ним.

\- Тони, пожалуйста, - взмолился он. – Я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого, но пожалуйста, послушай меня ещё минуту.

Тони бросил взгляд на Наташу, которая остановилась в нескольких шагах от них, всё ещё пристально следя за ними. Смахнув руку Стива, Тони снова повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Ладно. Я слушаю. Но давай быстро, у меня мало времени.

Стив ещё раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- У меня есть привычка действовать, не подумав. И мне кажется, здесь так и получилось. Я не полностью понимал Акт и те части, что я понимал, были плохими. Так что я отреагировал именно на это и рванул вперёд на всех парах, не останавливаясь, чтобы всё продумать. И тогда я зашел слишком далеко, хотя, к счастью, не настолько далеко, как мог. До сегодняшнего дня я не осознавал, что во всей этой ситуации есть и другая сторона.

Тони кивнул, его выражение оставалось нечитаемым. 

\- А что по поводу Альтрона? Почему ты напал на меня? – тихо спросил он, не отводя взгляда от Стива.

Стив скривился. Не зря после того, что случилось, он вёл себя так, будто ничего и не было: он на самом деле не понимал, почему так поступил. Было проще забыть об этом, чем признать неприятную правду о себе.

\- Я… - он замолк. Он знал, что должен это объяснить или у него не будет возможности наладить отношения с Тони. Но как он может объяснить то, что сам до конца не понимает?

\- Мне было больно, - внезапно сказал он, будучи не менее удивленный, чем Тони, своими словами; но начав, он уже не мог остановиться. – Ты не пришел ко мне. Ты не доверился мне. Ты делал это у меня за спиной. Это было почти что отплатой: если ты не верил мне, я не собирался верить тебе. Ванда просто предоставила предлог, - сказал он, опуская голову, потому что не мог больше смотреть Тони в глаза. 

\- Я не хотел навредить тебе, - прошептал он. – Я никогда не хотел принести тебе боль, но мне было больно, и я позволил этому чувству ослепить меня. Но я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, - снова повторил он, собираясь с силами, чтобы заставить себя посмотреть на выражение лица Тони, ожидая худшего.

На удивление, Тони не выглядел злым, не показывал отвращения или осуждения. Тони скорее выглядел…задумчивым? Стив никогда не сможет понять его.

Тони на миг опустил взгляд, тогда снова посмотрел на Стива. 

\- Думаю, я могу понять, - пробормотал он. – И похоже, я не облегчил тебе задачу, правда? – спросил он с небольшой ироничной, но самое главное, искренней улыбкой.

Стив неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Нет, совсем не облегчил, - согласился он.

\- Так, - начал Тони, с надеждой и неуверенно, - у меня есть идеи по поводу стандартов для супергероев. Может, ты хотел бы со мной это обсудить?

Стив широко улыбнулся, чувствуя нереальное облегчение.

\- С удовольствием. Сейчас тебе удобно?

Тони улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Удобно. Пойдём? – спросил он, указывая на дверь, ведущую из залы суда.

Стив не тешил себя иллюзиями, что всё между ними улажено или что им не нужно будет тяжело работать, чтобы построить хорошие отношения. Но это было неплохое начало. И впервые за долгое время, выходя из зала суда рука об руку с Тони, он чувствовал, что идёт в правильном направлении. 

* Закон Годвина - распространённое выражение в интернет-культуре, которое относится к явлению, подмеченному в 1990 году в сети Usenet Майком Годвином. В формулировке Годвина этот «закон» гласит: «По мере разрастания дискуссии в Usenet вероятность сравнения, упоминающего нацизм или Гитлера, стремится к единице». Во многих группах Usenet существует традиция, согласно которой, как только подобное сравнение сделано, обсуждение считается завершённым, и сторона, прибегнувшая к этому аргументу в его негативном смысле, считается проигравшей. Сам Майк Годвин считает, что принцип сформулирован не для определения победивших и проигравших в споре, а для уменьшения остроты дискуссий, напоминая участникам о границах допустимых сравнений.

**Author's Note:**

> "Хороша ложка к обеду...", но иногда она теряется и находится, когда уже и не так и нужна, но выбросить-то жалко. Выставляю перевод этой работы, хотя и поздновато уже для этой дискуссии. Но надеюсь, кому-то всё ещё будет интересно.


End file.
